


Wedding Night (Day 7: Dandelions and Lavender)

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dandelions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Sormik Week 2019, Wedding Night, lavender - Freeform, spiritual sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: The marriage ceremony and reception are done.  Sorey and Mikleo have a room to themselves.





	Wedding Night (Day 7: Dandelions and Lavender)

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual sequel to Wedding Vows, but you can read this on its own if you'd like. This was the perfect excuse to write smut AND get Day 7 done for SorMik Week (even though I'm late). I'm trying to get back into writing smut, so it's probably not the best. Also didn't proof this as I should have.

Once the reception was finished, and their friends had gone their ways to go home, Sorey and Mikleo finally had some time to themselves. Weddings were jubilant affairs, but they were rather taxing. All they could think about was calming down from excitement of the evening and relaxing alone with each other. It had been some time, though, for anything beyond the usual displays of affection of little pecks and cuddles. And with their marriage being made official only hours ago…

“Mikleo,” Sorey called in a singsong voice.

“Sorey,” Mikleo returned but not in the same fashion. He merely cocked an eyebrow, a little smirk on his lips.

“How does it feel to be married now?”

What did it feel like? How could he put that feeling into words? It was like nothing had changed yet everything had evolved into a new stage. It was paradoxical, and perhaps it wasn’t. Wasn’t everyone’s goal in love to be forever tied to the one they loved the most? He looked down at the ring around his finger. His engagement ring looked most like his circlet, but the wedding ring itself was a simple amethyst one. Juxtaposed together, they looked pretty.

“Mikleo?” Sorey called him back to reality.

“I don’t know how I feel. I guess it hasn’t hit me yet that…we’re married,” he finally answered. “I’m…well, happy doesn’t feel like the right word. Bewildered? I mean, we’re together. A physical representation of what we always wanted for the world.”

Sorey smiled and hummed a little tune. He collapsed on their bed at the inn. “In the field of dreams, lavender and dandelions sprout. With a single breath, the seeds of love are scattered about.”

“What was that?” Mikleo had to giggle.

“Just a couplet I thought of.”

“Still trying to write poetry?”

Sorey propped himself up, his groom suit suddenly becoming a bit restrictive now that he was allowed to relax. The festivities were over anyway. There was little to no point to continue wearing it. He took off the jacket and tie.

“I didn’t think the couplet was that bad, by the way,” Sorey mentioned. “And…I was hoping you would like it, since I thought of it for you.”

“S-Sorey,” Mikleo gasped. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed.” He started to take off his brooch jacket as well. “It was nice, just out of the blue. Are you mad?”

“I have no reason to be!” Sorey pulled off his slacks. His shoes were put off to the side. “Ah, we don’t really have anywhere to put our clothes…I wonder if we can ask someone for a basket or something.”

He began to unbutton his shirt when he felt a pair of hands wrap around him torso. A face leaned into his back. Mikleo spoke in a low lilting voice, a hint of mischief in it. He suggested that, now they were bound together forever and had a room to themselves, they didn’t have to feel so shy about each other.

Sorey’s lips curled up. It was true that it had been the last full moon since they had slept together. He turned to him, catching his mouth with his. “It’s true,” he whispered into his ear. “We don’t really have to hide too much now. Though, maybe we don’t say what we’re up to?”

“Of course not!”

Sorey laughed into another kiss. Mikleo led him back to their bed, sat and leaned back so he was hovering above him, fully enjoying that his Shepherd was dipping into him like a bird bathing itself in a small spring.

Each kiss was a firework that would have gone off had they had any for the afterparty. A private little celebration, the sparks between were more like the seeds of love that Sorey wanted to blow from that dreamy field of dandelions. Had Mikleo always smelled like lavender?

“We’re still in an inn, so guess we can’t be as…wild as we want to be,” Sorey reminded him.

“Speak for yourself! You’re the only one who can be perceived!” Mikleo jabbed back.

“Oh, no, you’re right! This is going to be so awkward!”

Mikleo’s skin was tinged pink, but he wasn’t going to let his husband off the hook that easily. He may have been smaller than him, but he was just as powerful. He flipped Sorey onto his back, straddling him while undoing his shirt.

“I’m almost inclined to embarrass you now,” he teased.

Sorey blushed, covering his face. It wasn’t often that Mikleo took charge like this, but when he did, the warm haze that filled the brunet’s head always came over him. He sprung up to kiss him.

“In all honesty, it’s usually you begging for more,” Sorey poked. “One of these days you’ll do that to me, but not anytime soon.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe! But not now.” Sorey was back on top. His slightly tanned and callused hands eagerly ran down the water seraph’s chest. Bending down for more kisses, they were getting deeper and more passionate. They trailed from hips supple lips to his reddening cheeks to his slender porcelain neck to the center of his chest where his heart was bumping away. “It’ll be a lot safer with you moaning than me. Can’t afford to get any noise complaints, or else everyone else won’t let us live it down!”

“Fine, I’ll give you that one.”

Mikleo grabbed Sorey by his hair to pull him up for a kiss before pushing himself up farther on the bed. His newly wed husband crawled up with him, not letting up on him. He held him on top of him so he could feel his entire form match his. After all, Sorey in only undergarments was a rarity in itself even if they had been together for their entire lives. Chests heaving into each other, there had to be something done so that they skin could touch and meld together. And there was a heady musk filling whatever air was between them.

Sorey, listlessly doing what came natural through that intoxicating fog, quickly worked his lover’s pants off. Mikleo watched him fling it aside; there was no time to lose. He felt Sorey’s gentle kisses dotting his stomach. Quick but anticipating breaths escaped him.

There was a number of things that Sorey did when the time was right, and while they were game for anything that they did, Mikleo was more of sentimentalist when it came to love-making. To either one, each motion and touch meant something different yet it was all out of love. So when Sorey decided to only remove their undergarments with careful fingers instead of ravenous teeth, Mikleo appreciated it.

“Funny how that is,” he breathed.

“What…?” Sorey sighed.

“You’re the romanticist, yet I’m more about meaning.”

Sorey looked up at him. Crawling back to meet him, his body between his legs and ready to show him just how much he loved him and how happy he was to be his one and only. “I only see that as the perfect synergistic couple,” he giggled. “What’s meaning without the symbolism and poetry?”

“You and your analogies.”

“You love it!”

“I do.”

Mixing in love, unabashedly and with only the restraint to keep the innkeeper from coming up to question what the racket was, Sorey defined his couplet to Mikleo. He held him by his back, kissing up his chest to his neck to his cheek and finally to his mouth. Pants passing into each other with each thrust. The seeds of love drifting on the breeze of love that they had once caught mention of from Zaveid or Dezel or someone—they couldn’t remember at the moment—were spreading just as intended.

“S-Sorey…!” Mikleo gasped, voice hitching as tension was rising. He let out a chirp.

“I told you…” Sorey laughed in between pants and thrusts. “This was a good idea…!”

“Ha…ha…point…made…!”

The pace quickened, and Mikleo’s legs crossed around the small of Sorey’s back. He clutched his hair, and his nails dug into his skin. Such sensations urged the brunet above him. Perhaps they were the only thing needed to push him past the tipping point because it was only then that the sweet, sweet nectar spilled from him. While Mikleo had the freedom to cry out as he came, Sorey made every effort to stifle his relief.

They held each other close, sticky with sweat and the lovely essence that stained Mikleo’s skin. A kiss here, a kiss there. They separated, but Sorey didn’t want to let go. Not just yet.

“Sorry I had to stay quiet,” the Shepherd apologized.

“Why are you apologizing? This just means that you owe me twofold the next time,” Mikleo sighed. “Besides…I’d rather not have someone coming in to find you in a compromised position alone.”

“I’ll make it up! I promise!”

“Yeah, but let me work for it—then it won’t be much of a competition. Fair?”

“I guess.”

Mikleo smiled at him knowingly. Sorey couldn’t deny that he was eager to see what he had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I...kind of want to draw for this now. Dammit.


End file.
